The Daughter of Evil GrimmjowNel Tu Fluffiness
by Gi-Kyuung.Yun
Summary: Thanks to a series of unusual circumstances, Grimmjow is stuck babysitting little Nel Tu. Awkward fluffiness, not romance. Rated T because of one word.


**Twenty-six Pounds of Pure Evil [Grimmjow/Nel Fluffiness]**

Yay! Okay, first of all, disclaimer stuff: I _do not_ own Grimmjow Jaegerjaques or Nel Tu. They belong to _Bleach_ which belongs to Tite Kubo.

Secondly, this is a present to myself as a pat-on-the-back for getting my driving permit. Although technically I tested for it last Thursday, I've been a little busy.

So! Now to explain the reason for this story. I recently got into the anime series _Bleach_. Yeah, I know, it came out ages ago and has been all the rage for that long. Thing is, I wasn't really interested at the time. It was a little boring. Well, I finally convinced myself to pick up on it so friends and I would have something to discuss. As usual, I have fallen in love with the "bad guys". But can you blame me? The Arrancar and Espada are so cool! I like Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Nel was a cutie. So I wrote myself a story. Not that you'll see Ulqui here. There's only Nel and Grimmjow in this story (Grimm reminds me of my Shio! But that's a whole different topic). Anyway, please enjoy!!

To Grimmjow, Nel Tu was anything but cute.

In all honesty, he wasn't even sure how his fate had become tied to that girl's again. He had encountered her before, when Kurosaki was dying. She was whimpering and sniveling and screaming, just like any other little kid having a fit. But it seemed to Grimmjow that she did too much of that sniveling and whining.

And as to why the Espada was so aggravated with this little Nel Tu was for a decent reason. He was stuck with her. Yes, as he sat, frowning, on his bed, the little Arrancar was zipping around his room, turning over every single thing she could get her little mitts on. Each time she touched something, it was as if bad luck possessed it. First went the lamp, now with a broken bulb. Next something was knocked off of a shelf – Grimmjow wasn't exactly sure what this item was, and probably didn't need it, but she broke it and that irked him – and eventually he came to the conclusion that, if he didn't bolt for the bathroom and lock it before it caught her attention, his toothbrush would probably end up in the toilet!

When he upped and scrambled to lock the bathroom door, he caught the attention of the mint-haired menace. Nel smiled her big, partially toothless grin and trailed after Grimmjow. This discomfort of having the child follow him everywhere was so apparent. Why she was even in the Espada's possession to begin with was a mystery. Well, if it was explained from the very beginning, the mystery was no more.

In short, she was left behind. Grimmjow wasn't sure if it was because Ichigo had just not heard her screaming his name, of if he deliberately ignored the child's cries, – That would have been what Grimmjow would have done! – but one way or another, when Nel was left behind, she found the first person she could. This actually happened to be Ulquiorra. Well, the Fourth was even less of a child-keeper than Grimmjow, as one could imagine, and so Ulquiorra dumped the little whiner off with the Sexta Espada and went on his merry way.

Naturally, the blue-haired man was not happy with his diminutive superior. He stood stalk still, in front of the bathroom door as if he were some sort of sentry. Below him, not even up to his knee, the little mush-cap was watching him, with bright, tan eyes all sparkly and cute. It made him absolutely sick. But he felt cornered. Sure, Grimmjow could have knocked the kid clear across the room and that could have been the end of his half-pint-nightmare, but he was better than that. Even if he _was_ one of the snappier members, Grimmjow had some form of morals. He just didn't have that many. Suddenly, Nel's little hand reached up and grabbed hold of the cloth near his knee, and Grimmjow glowered down. Her face was all of the sudden sad-looking!? This child had mood swings; that was the problem! Her smile was a pout and her sparkle-happy eyes had changed to a sparkle-sad. Honestly, kids were so troublesome.

"I'm hungry." She said, pouting.

Grimmjow visibly flinched in response to this.

"What do I look like, a pantry? You aren't helpless; Go get something to eat and leave me alone." The Espada hissed.

And then, as his teal eyes widened, Grimmjow realized what predicament he just planted for himself. Nel's eyes grew large and watery, and her he saw her teeth grit and mouth to open in a wide frown. He heard the hiccups, saw the tearing, and the man began to mentally strangle himself. He just set of _the_ loudest crybaby on the face of the planet. In two seconds, right as Grimmjow tried to choke out an apology – apologies aren't his thing, you know – Nel emitted a loud wail and the waterworks began. Grimmjow was no panicking, too. He was looking side to side, nervously, his eyes glancing everywhere and sometimes back to the little girl. But she just kept crying. What, she _wanted_ him to get something to eat with her? He was an Espada! Last time he ran across her, she was actually afraid of him. Now she bawled as if he wouldn't lob her head off.

With an agonizing groan of defeat, the man reached down and grabbed Nel by her gray-green shirt and hefted her over his shoulder like a sack of flour. He regretted this move as soon as it was carried out, as Nel's bawling was now right beside his ear. But he would deal with it; perhaps if he got her something to eat, she's actually shut her huge pie-hole. But what did little girls eat? Food wasn't exactly top on an Arrancar's list. It was nice, but there were other things to deal with. You could bet that after plenty of rummaging and listening to Nel, who was sitting on the counter and still whimpering, he found some matter of cereal – who on earth was eating whole grain!? – And gave that to the child. So, while he leaned on the counter with his jaw propped up on one fist, Nel created the largest mess known to man, just while eating cereal.

When the kid wasn't talking, she wasn't all that bad. When she wasn't breaking his stuff, she wasn't all that bad. When she made a mess in the kitchen, Grimmjow didn't really give a damn. After all, he didn't take responsibility for any rooms but his own. Nel caught him watching, and he turned. Not that it should matter, she was what, three? He didn't need to go feeling embarrassed about being caught staring. Especially not by a kid who made her new pastime staring at him. A motion from the corner of his eye caused Grimmjow to turn back, and, when he did, he found a spoon sticking about one in away from his face.

"Here! Here!" Nel cried, with a large, childish grin on her face.

Now, Grimmjow had two options, and he took each into careful consideration. He could do as he had earlier by turning down the offer of a spoon of cereal and end up making Nel cry. Or, he could swallow his pride, swallow the cereal, and have a good, long, secret cry about it later. His face, still covered with an expression of sheer irritation and exhaustion, did not budge. But reluctantly the Espada opened his mouth, and Nel shoved the spoon inside. More or less, he gagged on the disgusting taste of whole grain cereal rather than the fact that Nel was shoving the spoon down his throat, but he didn't say anything. He just choked down the wet, soggy grain – The taste was terrible! He knew at that point he's be brushing his teeth for hours – and then turned his face away. Some noise sounded softly in his throat, like a muffled gag, and Grimmjow _did_ take a moment or two to scrape his tongue against his top row of teeth.

Any day, Grimmjow decided, he would rather babysit a room full of Nel Tus than eat whole grain cereal. _Any day_.

Yay! It tis completed! You may now suffer my terrible writing skills. I can spell and punctuate fine; I cannot write a story to save my life. Begs the question why I'm on FF anyway.

Anyway, unless you ask me, I really can't explain that Shio thing (it's a character for something I made a year ago on Gaia Online that I just found startling similarities to Grimmjow), but if you need an idea of her, check out xxJeff_The_Emo_Rockxx's stuff. I can tell you, she writes stories way better than anything I'll ever write. Although her description of Shio is off. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Obviously we all know that Grimmjow would NEVER tolerate babysitting. But it was for the sake of the story. So, yeah. Okay, bye!!


End file.
